guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Drakkar Lake
Rabbit Den Wow. Has anyone been lured down into the serene looking low area where the rabbits gather? The rabbits turn hostile and 30 - 40 Vaettirs of different types spawn, led by a Mesmer boss, Nulfatsu Earthbound. The Vaettirs are only level 15, but they're extremely difficult to manage with all the curses and hexes they're all casting at once. It caught me off guard and I wiped. I look forward to doing it again with a prepared group.--Ninjatek 13:59, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Monty python references ftw. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 03:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::And a little bit of the Matrix ("Follow the White Rabbit") :P — Poki#3 , 09:05, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::Which is a reference to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 11:06, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Lol too much for a simple game xD --Crusheer 11:12, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::::And scince when was this a simple game? The Deathbower ::::::Its not a Monty Python reference, its an Alice in Wonderland reference, which Monty Python also refers to. -- Kirbman 20:07, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Either I got a glitch, it's a change related to the quest where u gotta kill the three bosses in Drakkar Lake, or it's a general change, but...the Vaettir no longer spawn. Instead, when you follow the rabbit all the way down, the boss spawns, and in the place of the Vaettir, about 30 hostile lvl 5 rabbits spawn. It was rather amusing, though I can't say the Vaettir were ever that hard to begin with. I forgot to take a screenshot, so can someone else confirm this? Or was this really just a glitch? 24.186.207.198 08:04, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Tried this twice today. First time I got the Nulfastu + around 30 hostile lvl5 rabbits and on the second time the boss + vaettirs like usually. I didn't have the quest active on either of the runs and both were started from Sifhalla. (The first run was pretty glitched tho, had over 1000 healt on my Elementalist at one point without any apparent reason o_O) Also earlier today, I did the quest on my other character and the vaettirs popped like usually Yujiko Ineluki 20:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) One suggestion to handle this den: pin you team half way up the slope on the way out, run down and aggro rabbit, but have healing breeze or some other long lasting heal to make it back to your group. Then, first fight you way UP the slope, all the way out the exit, then back down, pulling as you go. Vaettir What about the Ritualist "Mist Vaettir"? Just did the page for the mesmer "Mist Vaettir", didn't see any ritualist skills being used by them.. CopyKill 13:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ok, i deleted the ritualist vaettir now, since i wasn't able to find any of them. plus i changed the level of "Mist Vaettir" to 20, since this seems to be the case. CopyKill 13:15, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Rabbit I suggest to remove the Rabbit from the Pet list, since it cannot be tamed by rangers, thus isn't really a Pet. CopyKill 13:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Chieftain Ulgrimar Gnash does he only spawn during the "The Big Unfriendly Jotun" quest? if so, could anyone please take a screenshot of him and add a note behind his name (only during...), thanx. CopyKill 15:54, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Jormungard Found a big Wurm boss called Jormungard, at the very north end of the lake. Spawned with 2 normal wurms. He appeared to be a necro, but the only skill he used was Irresistable blow, so I'm unsure what profession he is, and I didn't have a signet of capture on me. :Apparently that boss can appear in a few different zones quite randomly, I've run into him once or twice in Drakkar before. More often then not though he's nowhere to be found. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:12, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Epic Mandrogar under the ice in the lake itself, you can see it on your map. Blast Drakkars Some rumors say drakkars are huge underwater creatures (like the one seen under the ice in Drakkar Lake and whose bones can be found in Crystal Desert). I haven't been able to get any lore on that though. Can anyone confirm something like that? Because if it's true, we'll need to make a Drakkar article. —[Adul] 14:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Drakker means a longship, it isnt a creature or anything. And the creature under the ice isnt a underwater creature, it has legs and you can see that there is a forest frozen in. blast :I didn't think it meant a mystical creature in the real world, but in Guild Wars lore. But then again, I only read it in one thread at guru, and haven't been able to find anything about it since, so it was probably just made up. —[Adul] 00:54, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::My money is on the Great Destroyer. I'll eat my shoes if it isn't him.Cyruis 05:28, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Want ketchup with your shoes? Blast ::::Sure. And maybe some Green Tabasco. Make sure you have a nice fridge, though. I have a feeling we won't be finding out for at least another week or two.Cyruis 17:20, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Here's the ketchup, no tabasco for you though. blast :Thought it was worth changing the note about that thing, since it really isn't much like a pleasiosaur. The thing under the lake is far more insect like, I would assume demonic, and not really like a dinosaur. Cibi 15:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Thats not a dragon has same leggs as a destroyer and the face is similar to them. Tis is the Great Destroyer and he was not killed just freezed until end of the time the scythe is the weapon of the spirit that freezed them sacrificing themself...Archain ::umm... lmao? Kilroy Stonekin Shouldn't he be listed under NPC? I stumbled across him in the Lake area and he gave a quest. Later when I visited the Lake again he wasn't there - what factors cause his appearance? Barinthus 18:41, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Kilroy shows up randomly throughout Norn territory or so I hear, so maybe not (T/ ) 18:42, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Monsters & NPCS Frost Wurms are missing from monster list so I added it. I'm looking at its dead corpse right now in the Lake. Barinthus 20:06, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Sage Bollnar is marked as a memser. How did we know this? I did not see any memser skills. Barinthus 16:15, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Lake Dragon I took a screenshot of the lake dragon thing, as well as a scythe frozen in the lake in front of it's head. It reminds me very much of the colossi in Shadow of the Colossus. Is there any sort of backstory on why these things are frozen in there?? Dragon: http://img76.imageshack.us/img76/8308/gw048ui4.jpg Scythe: http://img76.imageshack.us/img76/2937/gw049cn8.jpg -chris 130.179.170.115 10:53, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :That's an Asuran Scythe! Just notifying you --84.24.206.123 11:01, 17 September 2007 (CDT) little asurans been dragon slaying--Chris1645 14:02, 22 September 2007 (CDT) That is the first Great Destroyer and his captor's weapon —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Archain ( ) }. :Sign your comments please. Lord Belar 16:06, 24 September 2007 (CDT) What are you taling about archain? That creature is one of the elder dragons as stated by the special Pc gamer, and i am assuming that it is the evil power that tainted jora and her brother, and someone can add a spoiler to that part if needed neco 17:29, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Actually, A-net says that it is a giant like the bones in the desert, and will feature in GW2 when it unfreezes. I'd link to the archive on GWW where they said that, but I don't feel like looking it up right now. Lord Belar 17:33, 25 September 2007 (CDT) It's fine to point out the existence of the dragon and speculate on its nature and how it relates to the current GW:EN storyline, but i don't think it is appropriate to talk about how it is going to rise sometime between now and GW2 and wreak havoc as is stated in the notes. In my opinion, any references to the dragon as part of a future storyline are a spoiler. Even if A-Net has said so formally or informally, there are many players who prefer not to know such things. At the very least, there should be a spoiler alert attached, although a better solution would be to move such discussion to the GW2 pages, and maybe put an inoffensive link in this article for people who are interested. It's something i would rather have not been told, and i'm probably not alone...thanks Binkley 00:39, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Dvalinn Stonebreaker I kill this boss every time I go through the zone for points, and I've never done In the Service of Revenge (or had it active) on any of my characters. Anyone have a more accurate note about this boss? Does he stop spawning once you do the quest, maybe? --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 21:55, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm thinking that might be the case, I've gone back and cleared the zone multiple times since finishing that quest and he's been missing each time. -Gildan Bladeborn 20:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) yep hes always been there for me and i havent got the quest active--Chris1645 16:45, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Budger Blackpowder Hire him, he's very helpfull for killing Modnirs . I'll never vanquished this area without him .--WikiSidd 21:32, 28 September 2008 (UTC) (i'll ? not sure about that, i'm french, sorry)